1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded type speaker mounted on wall or ceiling of a building or the inner surface of an automobile door or the like, and more particularly to such a speaker having a grill which provides a surface portion having the same appearance as the wall surface adjacent the grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As embedded type speaker is normally mounted by embedding it within a mounting opening formed by cutting out an opening of predetermined shape and size within a portion of a building or automotive interior structure material such as a wall surface which supports the speaker. The speaker is mounted by embedding it or inserting it within the mounting opening and mounting it to the wall or the surface covering the wall within which the mounting opening is formed. Preferably, a grill is provided on the speaker which overlies the speaker on the outside surface thereof. However, the design of grills for embedded type speakers presently on the market are standardized and do not harmonize with the material which decorates the interior of the automobile or building wall which supports the same. Further since the speakers are employed in different environments of use, the diversity of such use in recent years results in a deterioration in the decorative atmosphere as a whole by the presence of the nonharmonious grill for the embedded type speakers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an embedded type speaker whose grill construction does not adversely effect the decorative nature of the embedded type speaker and which permits the speaker grill to incorporate decorative material which may be identical to that covering the surface of the wall to which the speaker and grill are mounted, or any type decorative material which may pleasantly contrast therewith.